Lightseekers: Insurgence
This is GamepadtheDreamer's OC series. Do not use these characters without giving credit or asking permission to use them. The original series is owned by PlayFusion. Characters * Thunderbreath Order: Tech Species: Tyrax Superior Element: Explosives Card Effect: ??? Type/Category: Hero Health: ??? Rarity: ??? He is a ruthless warrior who tests out the newest gadgets...only to quickly break them and require tinkering. He gets his name from his ability to literally shoot electricity out of his mouth following a freak accident. * Pooligen Order: Storm Species: Mari Superior Element: Water Card Effect: ??? Type/Category: Hero Health: ??? Rarity: ??? Pooligen is a wild and crazy boy who is always the life of the party. Some of his actions show signs of insanity, but who cares? Pooligen's name is a pun on pool and hooligan * Twifright Order: Dread Species: Noxin Superior Element: Shadow Card Effect: ??? Type/Category: Hero Health: ??? Rarity: ??? Twifright is a horrific alchemist who experiments with the undead. He seems to be trying to master the controversial art of resurrection. Twifright's name is a combination of the words twilight and fright. * Ryuden Order: Gravity Species: Yikona Superior Element: Gravity Card Effect: ??? Type/Category: Hero Health: ??? Rarity: ??? Ryuden is a glorious warrior who has protected so many villages, there at least three that are named after him. Rumors have spread about him being a god in human form. Ryuden's name is a combination of Ryu and Raiden. * Brimstone the Brave Order: Mountain Species: Everok Superior Element: Fire Card Effect: ??? Type/Category: Hero Health: ??? Rarity: ??? Brimstone is very introverted and cautious about who he allies with in the war against the Umbra. Still, he's so tough and strong that it's no wonder that he is cautious of who he trusts. * Bircherry Order: Nature Species: Oakthorn Superior Element: Soul Card Effect: ??? Type/Category: Hero Health: ??? Rarity: ??? Bircherry is a kind and merciful mother-figure for youngest Oakthorn. Still, she will not hesitate to pull her tomahawk on anyone who tries to hurt those under her care. Bircherry's name is a combination of the words birch and cherry. Attacks * Shoots and Ladders (Tech) * Thunderstruck Order: Storm Element: Lightning Family: ??? Card Effect: ??? Type/Category: Attack Rarity: ??? * Soul Snack (Dread) * (Astral) * Rock Em Sock Em Golems (Mountain) * Wild Ride (Nature) * War Games (Unaligned) * This is going to Hurt! (Unaligned) Defends * Terrible Aim * Return to Sender * No Pain, No Gain * Blinded by the Light * Self Sacrifice * Chieftain's Blessing * Junkyard Dogs * Gnome Man's Land * Gravity Falls Down * As-soul Projection Buffs * Leaping Lemurs! * Adrenaline Rush * Scapegoat! * For my Friend! * Rite of Passage * Untested Potion * Screaming Super Mode * One Small Step * Crystal of Sight * Campfire Stories Items * Swivel Pack Element: Mechanical The Swivel Pack is a helicopter jetpack that's designed for mobility. Did I mention it shoots missiles? * Goonade Launcher * The Great Big Clock * Cute Little Cloud * Anchor of Atlantis An anchor of the Water Element. * Cloud Helm of Marco Loco * Grimoire of Deadly Recipes * Graveyard Smasher * Death Snap Element: Shadow The Death Snap is a bear trap that has the ability to not only take your legs, but also your soul. * Sunlight in a can. * Final Eclipse Axe * Wheel of Scorchin' Element: Fire The Wheel of Scorchin' is a fortune wheel that burns you in at least eight different ways. * Rock Guitar * Geode Saber * Slithering Snake Staff * Rainforest Rupture * Six Spirit Gauntlet Trivia * The original name of this series was Lightseekers: Mythic Fables. Category:Video Games Category:Mobile Apps Category:Toys Category:Toys to Life Category:Card Games